Phase II - This study will 1) evaluate the safety and efficacy of six dose levels of T-20 given by Continuous Subcutaneous Infusion or Subcutaneous Injection; 2) determine plasma pharmacokinetics following the administration of six dose levels of T-20 given by Continuous Subcutaneous Infusion or Subcutaneous Injection. The study will also measure the antiviral activity of T-20.